Goku el arcángel de la justicia en DxD
by Noir-Red
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después del enfrentamiento entre jiren vs goku migate 100 una ves terminado el enfrentamiento goku es absorbido por un portal dimensional que lo manda a la dimensión de DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la historia que les prometí bueno sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

Llegando a un nuevo mundo.

Después de que goku con el migate no gokui le ganara a jiren y que este sufriera las causas de usar muchas veces el migate de tras de goku se abriría un portal que absorbería a goku y lo llevaría a otra dimensión.

Dentro del portal podemos ver a goku muy lastimado e inconsciente por usar el migate no gokui, pero también vemos como su cuerpo es rejuvenecido por el portal dimensional.

 **Dimensión DxD**

A las afueras de una ciudad vemos como un portal se habré y de ahí sale un goku con la apariencia de un niño de 7 años.

Después de 30 minutos vemos como goku va recuperando poco a poco la conciencia.

Donde estoy se preguntaba un goku muy cansado.

¿Por qué no puedo sentir las presencias de mis amigos? se seguiría cuestionado el peli negro para luego ver que este era un niño de 7 años otra vez, goku al ver esto se sorprendería por el cambio en su cuerpo pero luego este lo dejaría de lado, ya que este al inspeccionar las energías de todo el planeta este se percató que avía energías negativas, puras como la el súper sayan rojo y otras intermedias ya que no eran no buenas y ni malas.

Goku se pararía con dificultad y empresaria a caminar hasta una ciudad que estaba cerca del bosque donde apareció goku.

Después de caminar por lo menos 4 horas este pasaría cerca de una iglesia pero al momento de pasar cerca de esta goku caería al suelo.

Después de uno segundos saldría una niña de 6 años de edad, de cabellera rubia y con un traje de monja.

La niña al ver a goku tirado rápidamente llamaría al padre para que lo pudiera ayudar, año que al cabo de unos 5 minutos llegaría el padre y vería al niño tirado él lo cargaría y lo metería dentro de la iglesia.

Después de 3 horas goku despertaría en una habitación, este rápidamente se vería y vería que su cuerpo estaba vendado por todo su cuerpo y que ganó sentía que su cuerpo y músculos internos desgarrados.

En eso entraría la niña que ayudo a goku, esta se presentaría como Asia Argentó, después de presentarse Asia le preguntaría a goku que como se llamaba a lo que goku con su típica sonrisa diría.

Hola soy goku se presentaría nuestro sonriente protagonista con su clásica sonrisa son.

Asia al ver la sonrisa de goku también sonreiría y se sonrojaría por lo linda que era.

Después de eso llegaría el padre presentándose ante goku y igual mente goku presentándose ante el padre, donde el padre le diría a goku sobre los poderes de Asia.

Woo asía no sabía que tenías esos poderes curativos gracias le diría nuestro pequeño sayan a la monja.

Gracias goku jejeje este poder lo tuve gracias al señor que me dio esta bendición para curar a todos los heridos. Diría asía mientras le rezaba a dios.

Bueno goku tienes donde vivir. Diría él padre.

A lo que goku negaría ya que este no tenía a nadie en esta dimensión.

El padre al oír eso le diría a goku si se quería quedar con ellos a lo que goku le contestaría con un sí.

Después de 3 años

Vemos a goku fuera de la iglesia entrenando para poder controlas RL migate no gokui perfecto, ya que este pese a ser más joven no perdió su poder pero él decidió que sería mejor no mostrarlo.

Pero de repente se escucha una vos muy conocida para él.

Papá estas ahí preguntaría una vos.

Si gohan soy yo. Diría goku

Qué bueno que estés bien papa. Diría gohan

Oye gohan me podrías decir como termino el torneo. Le preguntaría goku a gohan.

A lo que gohan le explicaría de como N° 17 gano el torneo y el deseo que pidió.

Woo que bueno que 17 pidiera que revivan los universos que fueron eliminados jeje.

Papá hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
Dijo gohan en un tono serio.

Dime gohan que es. Contestaría goku de la misma manera.

Papa tu ganó podrás volver a nuestra dimensión ya que después de 24 hrs en una dimensión a la cual no perteneces , esa seria tu dimensión por ley y pues por lo que dijo daishinkan, papa tu llevas 3 años en esa dimensión.

Goku al oír eso se sentiría triste porque este no podría volver a ver a su familia y amigos.

Papa ya no tengo mucho tiempo y por eso todos te mandamos muchas cosas que espero que te gusten. Dijo gohan

Bueno papa nos vemos luego. Diría gohan despidiéndose de su padre

Después de 7 años más vemos a un goku en una nueva ciudad llamada kuoh vemos a nuestro protagonista dirigiéndose a su escuela la cual es la academia kuoh.

En la academia kuoh vemos a goku llegar temprano ya que este iba ir a la sala de maestros ya que dentro de 3 días este estará ausente por unos días, ya que este esperara la llegada de asía que se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron hace 10 años.

Goku en la escuela era considerado como el rey de kuoh ya que él era mejor que kiba en muchos aspectos, y siempre cuando kiba retaba a goku a un combate o desafío siempre perdía ante goku.

Después de 10 minutos nos encontramos en el salón de goku, goku estaba feliz porque si le dieron el permiso para que pueda faltar unos día y así este puede estar con asía, ya en la ora del receso goku iba a ir a la cafetería a comprar algo pero llegaría kiba y se pondría frente a goku.

Hola goku san. Diría kiba

Hola kiba que se te ofrece. Saludaría y cuestionaría a kiba goku

La presidenta rías y la presidenta sona te están buscando para hablar sobre algo. Respondería kiba

Goku al oír eso ya sabría para que lo buscaban y este aceptaría su invitación.

Bien kiba te sigo para que me lleves donde están rias y sona. Diría goku un poco serio

Kiba ha sentiría y le diría a goku que lo siguiera.

 **Nota (Cabe aclarar que goku sabe sobre las tres facciones y sobre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos)**

Después de unos minutos caminados ellos llegan al viejo edificio donde se encontraría a rías y sona.

Hola son goku bienvenido. Diría rías a goku

Y bien para que me llamaron. Diría goku serio.

Valla vas directo al grano me gusta. Diría sona

Bueno verás goku, hemos visto todas tus a vialidades y te queríamos proponer si quisieras ser parte de nuestra nobleza. Diría rías y sona al mismo tiempo.

Goku que ya sabía a qué se refería este diría que no, que no sería parte de ninguna nobleza ya que a él le gustaba su vida de humano.

Sona y rías al oír lo dicho por goku se sorprenderían ya que normalmente siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Rías un poco enojada le diría a goku que si se convertía en parte de su nobleza este sería más fuerte que de lo que es el.

Goku al oír eso le diría que a él no le gustaba el poder regalado.

Después de decir eso goku se retiraría de la habitación del club, dejando a una sona y rías muy enojadas por que ninguna de las dos pudo convencer a goku de unirse a su nobleza.

De aquí en adelante sucederían los sucesos de issei y reynare.

Goku solo vería lo sucedido ya que este no quería intervenir por el momento.

Al ver que issei seria con vertido a demonio le recordó cuando él fue convertido a ángel.

 _Flash back_

Vemos a un goku después de 2 semanas de a ver podido hablar con su hijo y que este le mandara sus cosa, entre esas cosa estaban su báculo sagrado y la nube voladora.

Una ves ya terminado su entrenamiento diario con el báculo, goku se pondría a revisar las energías de todo el planeta y sentiría una energía muy pura arina en los cielos, a lo que goku se te letras portaría asía esa energía.

 **En los cielos**

Vemos a miguel haciendo papeleo pero este escucharía un ruido, el voltearía para adelante y vería a goku frente a el saludándolo.

Hola soy goku. Diría nuestro protagonista.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Miguel líder de la facción de los ángeles.

Miguel al ver a un humano frente de el, empezaría a sentir su energia y este estaría en shok por el poder de goku pero lo que mas le sorprendería seria que goku tenia poder divino, miguel al ver eso le preguntaría a goku el como llego aqui. 

A lo que goku le contaría el como llegó.

Ya veo entonces solo tenias curiosidad por la energia pura que sentisteis no es cierto joven goku. Diria miguel

A lo que goku le diría que si jejeje

Miguel a l ver que goku era bueno y puro de corazón le propondría si quisiera ser un ángel.

A lo que goku aceptaría ya que le gusto las alas que ellos tenían.

Una ves que goku fue convertido en un ángel este tendría 16 pares de alas doradas a cada lado.

Esto dejo en blanco a miguel por que solo su padre tendría 12 pares de alas dorada y goku tenia 16 pares de alas.

 _Flash back fin._

Aquí nos saltaremos hasta la llegada de asía

En un parque vemos a una asía un poco enojada ya que según goku el pasaría por ella pero eso no paso ella estuvo 1:30 parada esperando a goku.

Ella iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no cedió cuenta que de frente iba un issei distraído.

Aquí pasaría lo mismo que en la historia original solo que en lugar de preguntar por la iglesia asía preguntaría por la casa de goku.

Después de unos minutos vemos a asía e issei hablando muy animada mente, mientras se dirigían a la casa de goku pero en el camino verían a rías caminando para la misma dirección, a lo que issei la hablaría de hacia donde se dirigiría.

Rías al oír la vos de issei lo saludaría y le diría que se dirigiría a la casa de goku ya que esta le tendría que dar la tarea que avían dejado el día de hoy.

Asia al oír el nombre de goku esta le preguntaría que de donde conoce a goku. En un tono de celos

Rías le diría que eran compañeros de clases pero que estos no se hablaban mucho.

Asia al escuchar lo dicho por día le diría si podía llevarla a la casa de goku ya que esta era una amiga de él.

Rías solo diría que si ya que no le molestaba.

Así asía separándose de issei.

Una vez ya en la puerta de goku rías tocaría el timbre para que le abrieran la puerta.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abre revelando a un goku con unos lentes lee yendo un libro, goku al ver a rías le preguntaría que es lo que quería, pero este luego vería a asía y se asustaría un poco.

Ho-ho-hola asía jejejeje la mentó no a ver podido ir a recoger te pero tenía que hacer algo jejeje. Diría un goku muy asustado.

Jeje no te preocupes goku. Diría asía con una sonrisa muy sombría

En cuanto a rias esta le diría que solo venía a dejarle la tarea, año que goku le diría que gracia.

Después de eso rías se retiraría de la casa de goku.

Goku solo la vería alejándose de su casa pero este sentiría un bajón de temperatura, para luego darse cuenta que ese bajón era provocado por una asía muy enojada con goku.

Omae wa mou shindeiru diría asía con una jeringa en una de sus manos.

Goku solo voltearía la cabeza de manera rápida y diría. Nani! Para que luego este saliera corriendo por toda la casa siendo perseguido por una asía enojada.

Después de ese suceso, asía seria inscrita en la escuela y estaría en el salón de issei.

Asia como en la historia original esta seria capturada por que bajo la guardia y la dormirían.

 **(Cabe aclarar que goku la entreno pero esta era muy confiada por eso fue capturada por los ángeles caídos)**

Goku después de una hora este sentiría el ki de asía bajando poco a poco ya que gracias al ki esta era más resistente, goku rápidamente se podría su traje para que no sea descubierto por lo demonios.

En la iglesia vemos a 5 personas 3 de ellas eran ángeles caídos y las otras 2 eran rías y akeno, pero antes de que esto puedan hacer un movimiento todos oyen un aleteo muy fuerte para que sucesivamente caigan unas plumas doradas frente a todos haciendo que estos volteen para arriba.

Al mirar arriba de ellos ven a un sujeto con una armadora y traje parecido a los del juego de diablo 1,2 y 3 pero lo que los dejo mudos fue al ver sus alas ya que este tenía 10 pares de alas doradas esa persona era goku.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo goku levanto una mano y detrás de él se formaron 30 lanzas de luz listas para ser lanzadas hacia los ángeles caídos.

Estos al ver las lanzas iban dirigidas hacia ellos, trataron de escapar pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que goku los avía paralizados y en menos de un segundo los tres caídos estaban atravesados por las lanzas de luz.

Rías y akeno estaban en shok por lo que vieron, tanto fue la sorpresa que se quedaron paralizadas pero fueron sacadas de esa parálisis por una vos muy sería.

No las atacare ya que ustedes no fueron culpables al atacar a asía. Dijo goku muy serio

Rías y akeno solo se quedaron viendo al ángel pero fue rías la primera en salir de su trance.

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres en kuoh? Preguntaba rías a goku.

Solo vengó por mi compañera y amiga asía, por la otra pregunta no te lo puedo responder. Diría goku un poco más tranquilo.

Rías solo le diría que dentro de la iglesia avía compañeros suyos para que no los lastimará.

Goku a la velocidad del sonido esta entra a la iglesia y ve que debajo de esta avía un pasadizo y entra, al entrar este ve a asía crucificada así costado ve a reynare riendo maniática mente pero esta se calla al ver a goku.

Q-qui-quien -e-e-er-ressss tú diría reynare muy asustada por las alas y el poder de goku.

Este no diría nada y en menos de un parpadeó este dejo fuera de combate a todos los presentes menos a kiba, koneko e issei y en un reñido movimiento este mata a reynare y libera a asía.

Después de unos segundos todos salen de la iglesia y al salir ven a rías y akeno paradas frente la entrada.

En ese momento asía despierta y ve a goku con su traje y le dice mi señor lamento que haya tenido que venir por mi jejeje no pasa nada asía.

Los demonios solo observaban al ángel y se dieron cuenta de dos cosas.

Primero que este tenía un báculo rojo en su espalda.

Segundo que tenía una espada que por su poder es reconocida por kiba como una excalibur.

Eso enojo a kiba que iba a atacarlo pero fue detenido por un dedo del ángel dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Kiba regresa le decía rías a kiba.

Kiba a regañadientes hace caso pero se le queda viendo a goku.

Goku solo los voltea a ver y les dice bueno demonios les perdonare la vida ya que ayudaron a mi protegida asía.

Rías solo dijo que no se crea la gran cosa porque ellos eran más que él.

Pero goku solo ríe y levanta su mano y aparecen miles de lanzas de luz apuntando a ellos.

Bueno rías gremory, si valoras tu vida será mejor que no te confíes solo por ser la hermana del maou sirzechs. Diría goku

Rías y sus siervos estarían muy asustados ya que por muy, rápidos y fuertes que sean no podrían esquivar todas o eso creían todos pero en menos de un parpadeo estos ya estaban atravesados por 5 Lanzad cada uno.

Ves te lo dije no te confíes de tu poder ya que no por nada soy uno de los líderes de los ángeles. Diría goku dejando sorprendidos a todos menos asía.

Bueno asía vámonos de aquí que mañana hay clases. Diría goku

Pero goku antes de irse con su te le transportación le diría chao rías gremory destruyendo las lanzas de luz que tenían ellos en su cuerpo.

Goku y asía se irían, dejando a los demonios con sus heridas superficiales

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado quiero leer sus comentarios sobre que les pareció la historia y me gustaría que también leyeran mi otra historia que esta en la sección de dragón ball súper crossover, a también les quiero decir que esta historia se subirá una ves por semana bueno eso seria todo chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de un saiyan en DxD**_

 _ **Goku black: Gracias por tu comentario jeje espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y sobre las alas en el capítulo lo explico.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te allá gustado las historia jeje, si tienes razón me adelante mucho pero es porque no quería meter mucho relleno innecesario.**_

 _ **The pro saiyan: Gracias por tu comentario jeje espero que esta historia, como la otra sean de tu agrado.**_

 _ **SatZoBoom: first of all my English is not very good and thank you for your comment I hope this chapter is your grade, as well as at least enough hehe and I will try to explain me better from there in to delente**_

 _ **Bueno sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**_

Aclaraciones.

 **Casa de goku.**

Vemos a asia y a goku llegando a la casa gracias a la teletransportación de goku.

Gracias goku san diría asía mientras era cargada por goku.

Jeje de nada asía pero acuerda té que me tienes que llamar por el nombre de Tyrael cuando tenga mi traje de arcángel de la justicia. Diría goku a asía

O es verdad jejeje lo siento goku es que por lo general solo hacemos misiones con las demás y se me olvido jeje. Diría una asía apenada porque se le olvido como tenía que llamar a goku.

Bueno no hay problema ya que esto lo hago porque miguel me lo pidió. Diría goku.

 _Flash back_

 _Vemos a goku y a un Miguel en blanco por la sorpresa de que goku tuviera 16 pares de alas ya que su padre solo tenía 12 pares de alas doradas._

 _Goku al ver la reacción de miguel y que este se quedó callado esperando a que miguel vuelva en sí._

 _Go-go-goku san, te podía pedir un favor diría miguel ya recuperado del shock._

 _Goku solo diría que sí._

 _Goku san me gustaría que fueras el nuevo dios de la tierra. Diría miguel a un goku asombrado._

 _Heee que yo sea el nuevo dios de la tierra. Diría goku muy asombrado por lo que le estaba pidiendo miguel._

 _A lo que miguel le empezaría a explicar que su padre murió en la antigua, guerra de las 3 facciones y que por eso la facción de los ángeles estaba muy debilitada ya que ellos no podían hacer nuevos ángeles y se adaptarán, a lo que los demonios hacen el de convertir humanos en demonios y que estos suban de rango._

 _Goku al oír eso y pensarlo por unos momentos este le diría que sí, pero que no sabía como controlar los poderes de la creación ya que este solo entreno con lo poco que sabia pero solo pudo controlar un 50% de ese poder._

 _Miguel le diría que eso se debe a que no sabe muchas cosas por lo que este tendría que estudiar, para que pueda controlar al 100% el poder de la creación. (No se si lo puse en el anterior capítulo pero goku controla la energía hakai y la energía de la creación cada una en un 50% porque este solo practico lo poco que sabía)_

 _Goku al oír que tenía que estudiar este solo se desanimó ya que este no le gustaba la escuela pero lo haría para que los ángeles no desaparezca, también miguel le diría que mientras no mostrara todas sus alas y solo mostrará 10 porque sino este llamaría la atención, de las demás facciones._

 _Goku entendería lo que dijo miguel y éste aceptaría un poco triste por lo del estudio, pero este vería que miguel le daría un traje._

 _¿Y para qué es el traje? Preguntaría goku a miguel._

 _A lo que miguel le diria que este traje se lo tenia que poner ya que tu tienes el nivel de un arcángel, por lo tanto esto te lo tendrás que poner cada ves que hagas una misión._

 _Goku vería el traje y le gustaría porque el traje era muy genial y no era parecido al que usó su hijo gohan_  
 _(El traje que le dio miguel es parecido al que tiene ezio auditore de assassin's creed II) ._

 _Pero como le dirás a los demás que yo soy o seré el nuevo dios bíblico. Preguntaría goku a miguel._

 _A lo que miguel le contestaría que este les dirá a los demás que dios no murió y que fue rejuvenecido, pero este perdió sus recuerdos y que este estaría estudiando para que este pueda tomar su cargo otra vez ._

 _Goku le parecería bien el plan por lo que le diría que como este sería nombrado, para que nadie se de cuenta que era este el._

 _A lo que miguel le diría que se llamaría tyrael el arcángel de la justicia._

 _Flash back fin._

 **Volvamos con goku y asia.**

Asia al ver que goku se quedo callado esta después de un tiempo estaría muy roja ya que goku no la había bajado, pero esta vería que goku empezó a reaccionar .

¿Que paso? Preguntaría un confundido goku ya que asía esta muy roja.

N-n-na-na-nada. Diría una asía muy nerviosa.

Jejeje esa actitud me recuerda cuando te dije que miguel me había convertido en un ángel y que necesitaba personas para que sean los portadores de excalibur. Diría goku para que después junto con asia recordarían ese día.

 _Flash back_

 _Vemos a una asia un poco nerviosa ya que goku le había hablado para contarle algo muy importante según él, aunque para goku muy pocas cosas son importantes._

 _En ese momento ve a goku con su traje de arcángel de la justicia, asía al ver el traje le preguntaría a goku que de donde saco ese traje._

 _Pero en ese momento asia vería a goku con un semblante serio por lo que esta dejaría las preguntas para después, goku al ver que asia ya no dijo_

 _este procedería a explicarle sobre que el es un ángel o mejor dicho se avía convertido en un arcángel, lo dicho por goku dejo a la pequeña monja muy feliz ya que este se avía convertido en uno de los lideres de los ángeles y antes de que asia dijiera algo goku la interrumpió diciéndole que miguel anda en busca de 4 personas para que estas se puedan convertir en portadores de las espadas excalibur, a lo que goku le preguntaría si ella quería ir con el para saber si es compatible con una de ellas._

 _Asia al oír a goku decir que buscaban portadores para las espadas sagradas esta sin pensarlo dos veces esta diria que si._

 _Flash back fin._

 **Con el grupo de demonios.**

Vemos a rias gremory junto a sus siervos en el club del ocultismo curando sus heridas hechas por goku y siendo curados por el grupo de sona que había llegado a la iglesia 10 minutos después de que goku junto a asia se fueron.

Maldición nos aplastó como si no fuéramos nada. Diría una rías muy enojada.

Tranquila rías da gracias que no te quiso matar a ti y a tus ía sona mientras curaba a rías.

¡Dar gracias! Diría o más bien gritaría rías a sona.

El es el que nos debería de dar las gracias a nosotros ya que le ayudamos a salvar a su amiguita. Continuaría hablando rias.

Sona solamente se mantenía al margen ya que esta solo sabía que uno de los líderes de los ángeles había atacado a su amiga, pero lo que no sabe es que rías había provocado al ángel.

Pero en ese momento rías había sido interrumpida por un círculo mágico de color rojo.

 **Devuelta con goku y asia.**

Vemos como goku y asia estos ya habían terminado de comer y se estaban alistando para dormir, pero en ese momento tocan la puerta.

*toc toc toc*

Mmm quien sera a estas horas decia goku mientras salía de su cuarto.

Ya en frente de la puerta goku la abre pero que haces aqui imperius. Diría goku en tono de pregunta pero a la vez un poco asombrado.

Imperius es el arcángel del valor.( **su verdadero nombre es natsu, este natsu seré el de la isla tenrou que gracias a la magia de mavis y el aliento de dragón de antología abrieron un portal que lo mandó a la dimensión de DxD donde fue en contraído por miguel)**

Hola goku, la razón de mi visita es porque al parecer apareció otro individuo que viene de otra dimensión. Diría imperius a goku que este solo asintió con la cabeza.

 **Devuelta con rías y sona.**

Ese símbolo es de mi hermano pero para que a venido. Diría rías un poco asombrada de la repentina aparición de su hermano.

Del símbolo saldría 2 personas estas eran el rey demonio sirzechs y grayfia si reina. **Nota ( aquí grayfia no estará casada con sirzechs por lo tanto milicas será hijo de sirzechs y otra demonio)**

Hermana pero que te paso. Diría sirzechs preocupado por su hermano.

Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos al sentir la presencia de tyrael en una iglesia y al sentir que estabas ahí con tu clan nos dirigimos para acá lo más rápido posible. Diría Grayfia a los demás miembros del clan.

Vaya tal parece que ese tal tyrael es muy famoso y temido por lo que veo. Diría una akeno asombrada por la preocupación de sirzechs y grayfia.

Pues claro que es temido ya que este nació con un poder muy grande que incluso el gran rojo tendría problemas con el. Diría sirzechs

Dejando a todos menos a iseei y a grayfia asombrados grayfia por que esta ya sabía del poder de tyrael y issei porque no sabía nada de nada ya que solo llevaba unas semanas siendo demonio.

Pe-p-p-pero como es eso posibles. Diría rías muy asombrada.

Pues lo creas o no lo es por eso no es bueno molestarlo. Diría sirzechs mientras recordaba cuando lo conoció junto con azazel y miguel.

 _Flash back_

 _Vemos como sirzechs y azazel estaban siendo guiados hacia la sala de juntas de miguel, el cual estaba parado frente a un goku un poco nervioso ya que miguel le avía dicho que no dijera su verdadero nombre y que hiciera todo lo que él le diga._

 _Después de unos minutos vemos a sirzechs y azazel frente a miguel el cual estaba fuera de la aviación, donde estaba goku._

 _Bueno miguel para que nos llamaste. Diría en tono de pregunta azazel_

 _Bueno verán esto será un poco difícil de explicar. Diría un nervioso miguel_

 _Pues dilo ya que en estos momentos estamos muy ocupados. Diría sirzechs apurando al ángel._

 _Miguel solo suspiraba y los haría pasar a la habitación donde estaba goku sentado en una ventana mientras varios pájaros se posaban sobre el._

 _¿Quien es el? Preguntarían sirzechs y azazel al mismo tiempo._

 _Goku al oír voces detras de el este los voltearía a ver y se presentaría._

 _Hola soy Tyrael el arcángel de la justicia. Se presentaría goku con su nombre falso_

 _Lo dicho por el saiyan dejaría pasmados a azazel y sirzechs ya que estos sabían que sin dios era imposible que nacieran más ángeles._

 _Bueno como verán el es tyrael es un nuevo ángel que nació hace poco de forma natural, al parecer mi padre dejó encubado nuevos arcángeles pero estos no han nacido todos. Diría miguel los presentes al oír eso se sorprendería ya que esto era algo asombroso_

 _Pero lo que dijo después miguel los dejo en blanco ya que este, les dijo que Tyrael avía nacido con 16 pares de alas doradas y que este con un 5℅ de su poder puede derrotar o empatar con el gran rojo._

 _Tanto azazel y sirzechs al oír lo dicho por miguel lo primero que hicieron fue sentir el poder de goku, al confirmar lo dicho por miguel estos le pidieron que si podía mostrarles sus alas._

 _Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y saco sus alas dejando aterrados a los líderes._

 _Flash back fin._

 **Devuelta con goku y imperius**

Vemos a goku y a imperius llegar a la zona donde un portal dimensional se había abierto y de este había sido expulsado una mujer.

Pero estos dos no eran los únicos ya que estaban junto a ellos dos otras 3 personas que éstas eran

Auriel es un arcángel femenino, el arcángel de la esperanza. **(su verdadero nombre es kara o supergirl está avía llegado a DxD gracias a una lucha contra dark side y fue encontrada por gabriel)**

Inarus es un arcángel femenino, el arcángel del amor. **(nombre verdadero es miko está mikoto es de una línea de tiempo distinta ya que esta nunca se casó con fugaku, esta avía llegado a DxD por una explotación entre la bijuudama de kurama y la técnica de teletransportación de minato esta fue encontrada por goku y gabriel)**

Y por último pero no menos importante Itherael. El arcángel del Destino. **(su verdadero nombre es aladdin para los que no los conozcan es del anime llamado magi, este fue mandado a esta dimensión por salomón y fue encontrado por goku mientras volaba explorando el mundo)**

Hola itherael, inarus y auriel como han estado saludaría goku/tyrael, que era acompañado por imperius/natsu que también lo saludaba.

Oo hola Tyrael sama y imperius sama diría itherael/aladdin mientras les daba una reverencia a los dos antes mencionados.

Vaya pero si es imperius sama y también Tyrael sama. Diría inarus/mikoto mientras se acercaba a goku de manera sexi para luego darle un beso en la mejilla esta acción puso celosa a auriel/kara

Kara/auriel en un rápido movimiento le quitaría a goku para después besarlo ya que esta al igual que las demás chicas estaban enamoradas de goku/tyrael.

Mou tyrael sama por que no ha venido a visitarnos de vez en cuando mientras estudias en esa aburrida escuela. Diría kara/auriel de manera cariñosa y molesta a goku/tyrael, para luego saludar a imperius/natsu

 **Nota todos los arcángel que acabo de mencionar llevan las armaduras del juego por si los buscan a y otra cosa es que cambie algunos de sexso para que concuerden con los personajes jeje.**

Jeje bueno ya que todos nos presentamos quién será la persona que salió del portal. Diría goku/tyrael a su grupo de arcángel, los cuales solo veían a la persona que había llegado.

Esta mujer era de complexión delgada y alta de cabellera de color azul marino con un abrigo de color púrpura que cubría solo un poco más de la mitad de sus pechos, que estaban libres, además llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos del mismo color con unas botas que llegaban hasta los muslos, también tenía un tatuaje de un Jabalí.

Fin

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy jeje quien será la persona que llegó y que les allá gustado el capitulo de hoy, poco a poco voy a explicar las relaciones de goku y las chicas jeje bueno, otra cosa es que esta historia se publicará una ves cada semana a y sigan mi otra historia llamada un dios sayajin en las dimensiones eso seria todo hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que está recibiendo un gran apoyo por lo que me motiva más a seguir escribiendo más capítulos una cosa que quería decirles es que cuando goku, mikoto, natsu, kara, aladdin**

 **sean nombrados o se refieran a ellos los pondré de esta manera "** Inarius/mikoto ", **esto lo pongo de esta manera ya que no todos se acordaran de quien es quie y solo los que los conozcan los llamaran por su nombre mientras los demás solo por el nombre "falso".**

 **Ahora contestar unos comentarios**

 **Goku Black: gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia y fic, lamento la demora espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Max-Aventure: gracias por tu comentario y si la que llegó fue merlín de Nanatsu no taizai solo que en el fic todavía no lo dicen, lamento la demora en la actualización como también que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado.**

 **ThnyCvs: me alegro que te guste la historia/fic gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno si nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo de hoy.**

¿Un nuevo integrante?

 **Con los demonios.**

Después de que sirzechs les contara sobre tyrael/goku vemos a todos los presentes menos a grayfia muy asombrados por saber más sobre el arcángel todo estaría en silencio hasta que estos sentirían un poder algo grande pero lo dejarían pasar, pero esto alarma aria a sirzechs un poco ya que sabe que dentro de poco nacerá un nuevo arcángel que fue dejado por dios.

Rias al ver a su hermano un poco alterado le preguntaría que ¿qué le pasaba?

a lo que sirzechs le respondería que un nuevo arcángel nacería dentro de poco.

Rias un poco confundida le preguntaria que se refería a lo que sirzechs si nada más que decir le contaría sobre El Consejo de Angiris.

¿Consejo de Angiris? preguntaría rias a su hermano.

A si es. El Consejo de Angiris es un órgano gobernante de los cielos, conformado por cinco arcángeles: Tyrael/goku (arcángel de la Justicia), Auriel/kara (arcángel de la Esperanza), Imperius/natsu (arcángel del Valor), Itherael/aladdin (arcángel del Destino) y Inarius/mikoto (arcángel del Amor). Estos ángeles son supuestamente los más poderosos y sabios, que gobiernan el cielo y el dominio sobre él. Se dice que son las representaciones vivientes de las principales virtudes de Dios. El consejo toma las decisiones importantes en los Altos Cielos, estas se deciden mediante una mayoría de votos. El consejo se pronuncia en la legendaria Ciudad Plateada, que se averga en el séptimo nivel de los cielos. Pero cada uno es especializado en un combate específico, por ejemplo.

Si el Consejo de Angiris tiene un líder en el sentido humano del término, ése es sin duda sería Tyrael/goku, el Arcángel de la Justicia. Mucho antes de que el hombre de alzara, se dice que Tyrael/goku era el más flexible de todos los ángeles, firme en su defensa de la ley, las normas y el orden. Se entregó a un único e inmutable objetivo traer la paz.

 **Nota (todo lo que cuenta sirzechs fue contado por miguel que relata la historia de los primero arcángeles que nacieron antes que él y Gabriel, pero que murieron en unos de los conflictos entre los demonios y ángeles por lo cual muy pocas personas saben quiénes son ellos, estos se hizo para dar una historia por si preguntaban por ellos o por sus orígenes a lo que todos los que estaban reunidos en esa reunión aceptaron sin ningún problema)**

Tyrael/goku era famoso por su calma y meticulosidad a la hora de ejecutar sus técnicas de combate. El´druin, la Espada de la Justicia, es el vehículo que Tyrael/goku emplea para aplicar su impasible juicio. Diría sirzechs

Rias,akeno,koneko,kiba y issei se quedarían asombrados pero a la vez confundidos ya que según kiba la espada que porta Tyrael/goku es una excalibur, a lo que kiba le preguntaría si estaba en lo correcto a lo que sirzechs, les diría que la espada oficial que porta Tyrael/goku es EL'druin la razón por la que Tyrael/goku porta una excalibur es que Tyrael/goku tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que este le pidió a miguel que buscará portadores de esta para que no les pasara nada en la actualidad sólo hay 5 portadores más aparte de Tyrael/goku.

Esto dejaría asombrados a todos ya que Tyrael/goku era muy precavido con las cosas, Bueno ya aclarado sus dudas con tinuo. Dijo sirzechs.

El´druin es, según todos los indicios, un arma única que puede cortar cualquier sustancia o enemigo de la creación. Sin embargo, hay una excepción: algunos creen que la espada no puede herir a ningún ser virtuoso.

También cuenta con un báculo con él este puede derrotar a varios enemigos y le permite hacer golpes a largas distancias.

A pesar de que Tyrael/goku tiene fama de ser un guerrero con pocos amigos, se sabe que siempre ha sido justo e imparcial como la justicia misma.

En cambio con el sub líder Imperius/natsu. Él por su valor, determinación y coraje que dejó a todos sorprendidos incluso al mismo Tyrael/goku el cual lo nombró sub líder del consejo por su valor. Incluso ante la muerte, el valor de Imperius es intachable. Cuando las legiones del Infierno asediaron los Altos Cielos, Imperius congregó a los ángeles para contraatacar. Fue el primero en salir de las Puertas Adamantinas, cargando contra las huestes infernales en retirada. La mera visión de Imperius/natsu en acción imbuye de fuerza y valor a los ángeles.

Hablando de las hazañas de Imperius/natsu, debo mencionar a Solarion, la Lanza del Valor. La leyenda dice que el arcángel forjó esta arma en el corazón de una estrella moribunda. La han descrito como una extensión de su inmutable voluntad, y es lo bastante poderosa como para derribar los muros más sólidos del Infierno con un simple golpe. También que esta puede controlar un tipo de magia capaz de matar a un dragón.

Todos al oír eso se asombraron pero los más asombrados serían issei y draig issei por la magia que este podía poseer y draig porque según sirzechs esta era capaz de matar a un dragón pero pese a no poseer tantos recuerdos este estaba casi seguro que no sabía de esos arcángeles pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

Sirzechs le daría cero importancias a las caras sorprendidas de todos menos de grayfia y seguiría contando.

La siguiente arcángel es muy poderosa pero por su amor a los seres humano esta no ha podido pelear o entrenar ya que ha estado muy ocupada viendo el crecimiento de los humanos, Pero tengan en cuenta algo y es que .

Auriel/kara no es una pacifista. No huye de la batalla, pues reconoce que el conflicto forma parte de la naturaleza de este universo desgajado. Existen numerosos relatos de sus proezas en batalla, el más famoso de los cuales narra cómo atravesó los muros de la Fortaleza del Pandemónium junto a sus compañeros arcángeles para arrebatarle el control del baluarte al Infierno.

He oído decir que, durante las discusiones y los debates, Auriel/kara a veces coloca a Al´maiesh, la Cuerda de la Esperanza, sobre los hombros de sus camaradas para darles claridad de pensamiento y emoción. Supuestamente, la cuerda está recubierta de refulgentes runas de punta a punta, y posee el poder de curar y revitalizar a todo el que toca. En combate, Auriel usa la cuerda como látigo, atravesando las filas enemigas con su fuego virtuoso no solo con Al´maiesh esta cuenta con una visión de rayos lasers y un aliento gélido con el cual puede derretir cualquier arma y congelar a cualquier enemigo.

Rias,akeno y koneko se asombraron ya que alguien como Auriel/kara sea tan poderosa por otro lado kiba solo se asombró pero luego le restó importancia pero issei era un caso diferente ya que este cuando escuchó que era una mujer este tubo pensamientos nada sanos, aunque claro este se imaginaba a una auriel muy diferente a la verdadera.

Bien el siguiente miembro del consejo es el más misterioso a mi parecer. Diría sirzechs

Rias un poco dudosa le preguntaría el porqué era el más misterioso, sirzechs al oír lo que dijo su hermana este le diría que porque no tenía casi información de él por lo que sabe muy poco de él, rias no muy convencida esta solo le diría que contara lo que supiera de él sirzechs un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana este no diría nada pero luego este tendría un pequeña conversación con su hermana y empezar a hablar de Itherael/aladdin.

Itherael/aladdin es capaz de leer los esotéricos escritos arcanos del destino. Es algo que los demás no se atreven a hacer. Para ellos, las visiones son indescifrables.

Todo apunta a que la profecías de Itherael/aladdin no son siempre funestas, y que el ángel posee una visión equilibrada del mundo.

Para entender mejor a Itherael/aladdin es necesario hablar de Talus´ar, el Pergamino del Destino. Se trata del objeto místico que Itherael/aladdin consulta en épocas de gran necesidad. Aunque se trata de un único pergamino, todo apunta a que la información escrita en él, cambia dependiendo de las respuestas que busca Itherael/aladdin. También este cuenta con una flauta con la cual este puede llamar a un espíritu para que lo proteja y este también cuenta con un turbante árabe mágico con el cual puede transportar a varias personas.

Según parece, esto es posible gracias a un gran número de cristales que Itherael/aladdin guarda en la Biblioteca del Destino. Estas gemas son en realidad fragmentos del Arco Cristalino, considerado por algunos eruditos como la columna vertebral de Dios.

Rias al escuchar la historia, estaría interesada en itherael/aladdin ya que esta quería saber una forma de romper el compromiso que tiene con cierto dominio de clase alta.

Rias se lo que piensas y te sugiero que no lo intentes ya que itherael/aladdin no aceptara ayudarte con eso y más porque este solo obedecen a tyrael/goku por lo que te recomiendo que te abstengas de buscarlo. Diría sirzechs

Bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante está la arcángel Inarius/mikoto . Diría sirzech empezando a contar la historia de inarius/mikoto.

Inarius/mikoto es la más amada de todos los ángeles. Es la líder del coro de los Altos Cielos, en el que ocupa un lugar primordial. Se dice que es el ángel más alegre del Consejo de Angiris. Ella cree que el potencial para el bien reside en todas partes, incluso en el corazón de los seres conscientes.

Sin embargo, las características más únicas de Inarius/mikoto es su capacidad para percibir armonía incluso en medio de la discordia también está, su poder ocular con el cual esta puede causar ilusiones tan poderosas que te puede matar y gracias a sus ojos esta puede copiar todas las técnicas que vea o que puedan ver sus ojos. Cree que la victoria de un bando no implica forzosamente la derrota del otro. Para ella, tras cada conflicto yace la promesa de la curación, tal y como tras la oscura noche llega al amanecer de un nuevo día.

Otra cosa es que ella porta una excalibur no sé cuál de todas pero sé que porta una así que si se la topan un día tengan cuidado ya que ella siempre está inspeccionando todas las zonas del planeta para ver que nada esté fuera de su lugar.

 **Nota (La razón por la que sirzechs sabe que arma tiene cada uno es porque goku en una reunión que tuvieron los tres líderes les contó todo eso para que estos no pensara que los ángeles querían empezar una nueva guerra la excalibur que porta mikoto es Excalibur Transparente, también conocida como la Espada Sagrada de la Transparencia, es una espada que le permite tanto al portador como a esta hacerse invisible. Y la de goku es la Excalibur Bendito, también conocida como la Espada Sagrada de Jesucristo, es un arma que se relaciona con la creencia en la enseñanza de la religión, y se ha dicho que se nota sobre todo su efectos cuando se utiliza en los rituales sagrados. Por ejemplo, puede hacer cosas como debilitar demonios y vampiros durante un exorcismo, fortalecer el poder de un exorcista y dar la bendición a los que están participando en la misma cabe aclarar que esta espada solo la usara temporalmente goku)**

Pero si eran tan poderosos porque no ayudaron en la anterior guerra cuestionaría rías a su hermano.

A lo que sirzechs al no saber qué decir se inventa algo, eso es porque ellos estaban dormimos.

¿Dormidos? Preguntaría rías

Si, dormidos lo que pasó es que cuando la guerra estaba a punto de empezar los ángeles sufrieron un ataque sorpresa, que iba dirigido a los integrantes del consejo y ese ataque fue echó para evitar que estos ángeles pelearan en la guerra. Diría sirzechs esperando a que le crean, bueno está bien diría una rías no muy convencida pero lo dejaría pasar.

 **Con goku y los demás.**

Podemos ver a un grupo de ángeles en lo que parece ser un bosque, con un gran desastre en este por lo que fue un portal dimensional, que dejo un pequeño cráter de al menos 5 metros de diámetro y 2 de profundidad dentro del pequeño cráter se puede observar a una mujer.

Mientras los líderes se saludaban y hablaban los demás ángeles que eran un equipo médico y unos cuantos especializados en combate tenían la misión de ver cómo estaba el cuerpo de la mujer misteriosa (ni tan misteriosa jejejeje).

angel medico 1: bien chicos lo primero que vamos a hacer es ver sus signos vitales para comprobar si está viva o no entendido. Dijo con voz de mando

Los demás ángeles solo dijeron que si para proceder a ver si todos sus órganos y signos estaban en pleno funcionamientos,pero mientras estos checaban que todo esté en orden pero con los demás soldados esto tenían una plática muy peculiar.

Soldado 1: ya vistes son Tyrael sama junto con Imperius, Inarius, Auriel y Itherael.

Soldado 2: si ya los vi pero lo que me llama más la atención es que el consejo de angiris se esté re equipando con nuevos miembros y que estos sean de diferentes dimensiones.

Soldado 1: si iquelo digas pero sobretodo es que tanto gabriel y miguel sama sean tan permisivos con el consejo ya que si no mal recuerdo estos solo seguían órdenes de ellos, pero desde que Tyrael sama "despertó" todo cambio ya que al parecer el consejo se separó de la facción en sí ya que este consejo es neutro en las canciones que toma.

Soldado 2: ¿dormidos?, ¿y cómo está eso de que se separaron de nuestra facción? Lo diría en un tono de susurro.

Soldado 1: si al parecer dios antes de ir a la anterior guerra este puso a dormir a los líderes del consejo ya que él intuía que algo malo le pasaría en la guerra y dicho y hecho sucedió algo malo para él ya que este rejuveneció y ahora este va a una escuela para aprender sobre el mundo.

Soldado 2: vaya eso no lo sabía, pero como te enterarse de eso preguntaría el soldado.

Soldado 1: fácil esto fue dicho en la junta que se hizo para presentar a Tyrael sama a los demás, pero como siempre tu no estabas en esa junta.

 **Nota (acuerden sé que todo lo que se les dijo a los miembros de cada facción es una historia inventada para que ellos no sospechen tanto de goku y los demás)**

Soldado 2: jejejeje perdón es que se me olvida cuando son las juntas dejando ese tema sobre lo otro que.

Pero antes de que su compañero le pueda responder son interrumpidos por una voz.

Y bien cómo está ella diría Tyrael/goku al grupo de médico que al oír a tyrael/goku les habla, estos solo le contestaron que ella se encuentra en un estado de coma temporal pero que de ahí todo lo demás estaba bien.

Goku al oír eso pensaría un poco para luego este decir lo siguiente, bueno en este caso lo que haremos es llevarla a la ciudad de plata para que descanse también quiero que pongan a chisato al tanto de sus chequeos para ver su progreso a lo largo de las semanas, también quiero que auriel/kara la éste vigilando cada cierto tiempo para que me informe en caso de que despierte junto con uno de los ángeles de rango Holy para que le ayude en su vigilancia quedó claro.

Todos los presentes al oír lo dicho por goku estos solo dirían que sí para proceder a llevar a la mujer para que esta pueda descansar en la ciudad plateada.

 **Después de 10 min en la ciudad plateada/ 7° nivel de los cielos.**

Podemos ver como goku junto con los miembros del consejo y un ángel de rango Holy llegan a la puerta de la ciudad para que una vez abierta la puerta estos son recibidos por chisato, es una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo largo y marrón,tiene los pechos incluso más grandes que rias o akeno, además de su excelente cuerpo. En lo general viste una túnica blanca con un suéter verde debajo, una falda y medias largas.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo chisato se abalanzó sobre goku para luego proceder a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía hola mi querido goku cuánto tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos, en un tono sensual y un poco de enfado, pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir acaramelada con goku vemos como auriel/kara y inarius/mikoto eran sostenidos por dos ángeles respectivamente.

Con kara

Vemos como kara es sujetada por los brazo quien la sujetaba era su acompañante mientras que aladdin la trataba de calmar.

kara sama cálmese por favor no ve que está armando una escena diría su acompañante que trataba de calmar a su líder.

Suéltame momo (Momo es una mujer joven y atractiva con un físico muy maduro para su edad, siendo también uno de los alumnos más altos de la Clase 1-A. Tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiagudo.) Que no ves que esa maldita de chisato se está sobrepasando con mi goku en mis narices diría una cara muy enojada.

Ya ya ya tranquila kara san solo ignóralo ya sabes que ella siempre es así diría aladdin tratando de calmar a kara sin éxito alguno.

Cabe aclarar que ya estaban dentro de la ciudad plateada

! Quítate de en medio aladdin si no quieres un viaje al hospital donde tu querida chisato esté al tanto de que no te fractures más huesos rotos¡ gritaría kara al pobre de aladdin que estaba blanco del miedo.

Mientras esto pasaba momo estaba pensando en otra cosa [Pensamientos de momo. Ella pensaba en cuánto tiempo le tomaría esta "misión" ya que ella estaba algo apresurada porque hoy mismo se celebraba sus 2 años de noviazgo, con cierto chico peliverde llamado izuku el cual es su compañero de clases desde que entró a la U.A la escuela más prestigiosa de su dimensión la cual es llamada Boku no hero academia, ella agradecía que no los hayan separado porque eso ayudó a que su relación se fortaleciera en estos 2 años].

Fuera de la mente de momo con mikoto.

Al mismo tiempo que kara era detenida o eso trataban de lograr mikoto tenía un caso similar solo que ella era detenía por otra cosa la cual era su instinto de asesinato ya que chisato se le estaba adelantando demasiado con goku.

Por favor mikoto sama tranquilícese diría un joven de estatura promedio con un físico delgado y musculoso que, en el transcurso del tiempo, se ha vuelto muy marcado con cicatrices. Tiene un pelo gris / blanco de longitud media que ahora ha crecido hasta los hombros, ojos plateados / grises, y su piel es algo pálida. Sus cejas y pestañas son del mismo color que su cabello. Allen tiene una cicatriz inusual en el lado izquierdo de la cara que comienza como un pentagrama en su frente, descendiendo en una línea que corta su ceja y marte su párpado, y se engancha ligeramente en su pómulo y sigue su mejilla cerca de su barbilla. También tiene una línea adicional de tejido cicatricial que corre paralela a su párpado inferior.

Suéltame Allen que no ves que esa maldita arpía se está sobrepasando con mi goku diría una enojada mikoto. jeje

Vamos Lenalee lee dile algo a tu novio si no quieres que termine bajo de una montaña gritaría mikoto a lenalee

Lenalee es una joven algo alta y ágil. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y una tez blanca, a menudo tiende a portarse muy bien. Lo cual ha hecho que sea la más leal de sus guardias, pero en estos momentos ella estaba dudando si ayudar a mikoto o a su novio allen.

Mientras todo esto pasaba natsu puso a la mujer en una camilla para luego ver con una gota de sudor en su cabeza lo que pasaba delante de él.

Cuando natsu está por intervenir escuchó que tocaron la puertas de diamantina, natsu al ver que solo él escuchó el tocar de la puerta procede a abrirlas quien estaba tocando la puerta era nada más y nada menos que kanda yuu.

Kanda es un japonés joven y guapo, que normalmente se encuentra con un mal humor. Kanda tiene el pelo largo y negro, ojos oscuros. Kanda pertenece a la división de natsu junto con allen y otros 3 compañeros más.

 **Nota. Cada miembro del consejo tiene a 5 guardianes que son de rango Holy o serafín.**

 **En la división de goku esta chisato y otras 4 más que luego pondré.**

 **En la de kara están momo y izuku que junto a otros 3 forman la guardia de kara.**

 **En la de mikoto está lenalee y otros 4 más jeje no se los diré por el momento jeje.**

 **En la de aladdin estarán clasificados por el momento jejeje**

Natsu abriría la puerta para que kanda pueda pasar kanda al ver el alboroto que había solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino para empezar a escribir su reporte del día.

Después de unos minutos todos se calmarían y seguirán, con el transporte de la mujer a una de las habitaciones de la ciudad para que se le pueda poner en vigilancia.

Una vez ya terminado todo y dado las indicaciones todos se marcharon para que puedan continuar con la rutina del día a día.

 **Nota puse a otros personajes de diferentes animes ya que quiero que goku un interactúe con los demás y sobre cómo llegaron los de la dimensión de d'gray man, los de boku no hero y como llego chisato lo pondré en otro fic que voy a publicar una vez acabado este que será una precuela si se podría decir jeje**

Pero antes de que se fuera goku a su casa chisato le preguntaría el por qué estaba interesado en que la mujer este emplean condiciones, goku solo le contestaría que era para que fuera una nueva miembro del consejo ya que ella oculta un gran poder mágico.

Acto seguido goku se iría a su casa dejando a una chisato muy pensativa.

Goku al llegar a su casa veria que todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que este vio el reloj de la pared y vio que eran las 12:00 de la noche, por lo que solo se cepillo los dientes y se fue a dormir ya que mañana será un largo día.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Vemos a momo junto a izuku yendo a un mg rodal a comprar algo para la noche ya que momo le dijo que estaría cuidando de la misteriosa mujer que llegó, por lo que esta estaría hasta tarde despierta por lo que izuku le dijo que fueran a comer algo y de paso para que ella compre algo para más al rato en su guardia.

Momo al ver que era una buena idea solo le dijo que sí y así fue que llegaron al puesto de comida rápida.

Estos al llegar a la sucursal vieron que un grupo de 7 personas estaban hablando sobre cosas raras, por lo que lo ignoraron de momento pero momo estuvo atenta a la plática de esos chicos.

Izuku por su parte pediría las hamburguesas para él y momo esta última estaría observando a 4 personas que por lo que ella escuchó se llamaban sadao, emi, ashiya y urushihara.

Estás cuatro personas tenían energía de diferentes facciones sadao y ashiya por sus energías deducía que eran demonios, en el caso de urushihara este tenía energía de un ángel caído y emilia ( emi ) tenía energía mitad ángel y mitad humano. Una vez que les dieron su pedido a izuku este le diría a momo que ya era hora de irse por lo, que esta solo se retiraría de la sucursal con izuku y al salir le diría que si él también sintió las energías de ellos a lo que izuku le diría que sí.

 **Bueno ahora si esto fue todo por hoy jeje lamentó no haber podido actualizar la historia antes la razón está muy ocupado con los exámenes otra cosa por la que me quiero disculpar, es que en el fic de un dios saiyan en las dimensiones puse un comentario muy arrogante por lo que me quiero disculpar con los lectores ya que algunos también leen este fic, antes de que se me olvide les quiero decir que va haber más personajes de diferentes animes, por lo que en los comentarios de recomiende me algunos para ponerlos en el fic jeje si nada más que decir hasta la próxima chao.**


	4. Chapter PD

Aviso

Bueno muchos de mis seguidores o lectores, se preguntaran el porque, no he actualizado nada en estas semanas la respuesta es, porque estado estudiando para los exámenes finales de la prepa, pero la mentable mente reprobe 2 jeje nunca fui muy bueno en los estudios jeje, bueno el caso no quedó ahí, sino que esta semana estado enfermo, por pendejo la verdad las cosas como son, el punto es que me deshidrate como dije por pendejo jeje y tuve fuertes dolores de cabeza, hasta ayer que por fin me curé aunque todavía no estoy al 100 %, pero ya es algo por lo que a partir de esta semana empezaré a escribir los demás capítulo de los fic/historias, bueno eso seria todo los veo en la actualización de las historias chao.

A se me olvidaba decirles que, tengo un canal de youtube que tiene como nombre, el mismo nombre de usuario en esta plataforma osea "Noir Red" en caso de que no lo encuentren solo busque las historias, en youtube para que las puedan ver y escuchar con audio y música, ahora si chao.


End file.
